


Misunderstood

by AzzyWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Magic, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyWinchester/pseuds/AzzyWinchester
Summary: Everyone has always misunderstood Loki, not even he fully understood why he did everything he had. But by the work of unknown magic he gets brought together with a girl named Kynleigh Grace, both of them are in pain and full of betrayal and confusion. When brought together, though, they begin to learn more about themselves than they ever had  before, together they learn to heal and grow, begin to trust again.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Images

The first time he saw her was right after Thor tossed him into the abyss. He had only seen glimpses of her face, her skin was fair and her hair was lighter than his brother's, she had looked concerned, weary. But he heard her voice as clear as day, "Stay calm, I know it hurts, but this is what has to happen for you to grow. For you to become stronger." The soft, melodic voice sounded and echoed inside of his head as he fell further and further into the darkness.

She reached her hand out for him and said it would all be okay once it was over. At that moment he was convinced that she was an angel, though possibly a demon, he couldn't tell. He had been told that both could manifest themselves as beautiful beings. He wouldn't succumb though to this temptress, if he were to take her hand he would surely die. This girl, or whatever she was, was there to reap his soul. Or so he thought.

He screamed at her to go away, and with that loud yell of anger she disappeared and he fell through the wormhole. After that incident he had figured it to be a hallucination and didn't give it a second thought. That is, until he saw her again a few months after his exile while in Sanctuary, the second time though in a much fuller capacity. She was a lithe girl in her late teenage years that stood to be just above five and a half feet tall. Her straight blonde hair covered her breasts, he couldn't stop but think how soft her hair looked, but cursed himself for thinking of such feeble things in a moment as potentially dire as that one.

Her piercing blue eyes looked straight through him, as if he wasn't there at all. She was in Midgardian clothing; dusty white sneakers, blue jeans, and a dark green hoodie. If she were to be from Earth, how was she there? Alive? If she were to be there in that state she shouldn't be alive. He ordered her to look at him, but she didn't react. His anger began to rise when he requested the knowledge of her name, but again she ignored him.

"Feeble mortal." He had growled, attempting to grab her throat, but his hand phased straight through her. His head tilted slightly in confusion as he sliced through her with the Scepter, but found himself under the same results. She didn't flinch, didn't jerk, didn't whimper or scream. By Odin her face didn't even show that she saw him.

"What do you want!?" He had screamed, running through her. He blasted the Scepter, but it blew up a large boulder behind her, causing more large stones to fall as well. He took a deep breath and set his jaw, gripping the weapon tight.

His head snapped to her when he finally heard her make a noise, a whimper as she apologized to an invisible person in front of her, "I didn't mean to, I'm so-" She stopped short as her head snapped to the side, she held her cheek, it looked like someone had slapped her, "I'm sorry, daddy." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

He wasn't sure why he was seeing her, if she was using magic similar to his to make it appear she's somewhere they're not. If she even knew she was doing it because she wasn't acknowledging him being there. But why would she make herself appear to him? He had never seen this girl before in his life, so why was he seeing her?

He watched as she picked up a lamp and threw it at what he could only assume to be a wall. She screamed out a curse and fell to her knees in sobs. Normally he would have been overjoyed to have someone on their knees before him, but all that was on his mind was what might have happened between her and her father. What had she done so wrong? Whatever it was he was sure it hadn't been worth striking her. She seemed genuinely upset, guilty and grief stricken.

Perhaps she had made a life shattering mistake, maybe what she had done was truly terrible to the point not even her own father could forgive her. He sneered down at her, this puny mortal child was Incompetent, incomparable in strength to him. This girl may have the power to manifest herself before him, but her power was nothing compared to his.

She looked up with bloodshot eyes, once again looking straight through him. He furrowed his brows as the terrified look on her face, "Daddy, please." She cried, standing to her feet, "Please don't make me leave, I'm sorry." She was struck again, much harder this time as he saw her lip split and blood trickled down her chin. She fell to the floor, clenching her fists.

When he saw her bow her head in defeat he asked, "Who are you?" For the first time she looked at him, her head snapping in his direction for a split second in shock and panic before she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

The third time he saw her he was convinced he was going crazy, or the much more likely option, being messed with. He had been sitting on the large rock structure, watching Thor and Iron Man go at each other. She had abruptly appeared sitting next to him. He startled and yelled at her, "What do you want with me?" When she just wiped her nose with her sleeve he tried to touch her, get her to look at him, but his results were the same as last time. Futile.

Then wasn't the right time to be bothered by this petulant mortal. He had so much going on at that moment, too many things that were happening, going to happen. He had too much on his mind to also have to deal with her presence. He had to endure being in the custody of his unintelligent older brother and the Midgardian nuisances. He had to allow himself to be caught and locked up so that he could complete his mission, win the war and conquer earth. But earth was just the beginning, once he was their king he would go after the rest of the world.

She bit her lip and looked over at him. No, not at him. She was looking slightly in front of him with a worried expression, "I'm scared." She spoke softly, quiet in a way that she might be afraid of being heard. Like she didn't want to be found or caught.

"Of what?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, but growled at himself for the weak move. He has no reason to show kindness to this child. No matter how frightened she looked, how broken. No matter how much of a pull he felt toward her, almost like he was supposed to be there at that moment, watching her, listening to her. Learning as much as he could for as long as he was able to see her.

He shook his head, that was utterly ridiculous! He had no relation to that quim, no endearing thoughts or feelings, she was nothing but another ant under his boot. She was just another human that he wouldn't hesitate to squash if necessary, if she got in the way. Part of him screamed he wouldn't be able to, that she was special, unlike the other humans. But he pushed down, repressed those thoughts. Those were the feelings of a fool, he was no fool. He would end her miserable little life if given the chance, he knew he would.

She looked down at her lap before looking forward, "It's beautiful." She whispered, "The trees, the birds." She laid herself down on the ground beside him, "The blue sky and the puffy white clouds." She looked over at him as her forehead crinkled, "Why can't life be as peaceful as this place? As beautiful and calm?"

He tried to decipher what was happening from the one side of the conversation he could hear. It sounded like she had done something terrible that caused her to be cast out of her home by her father, he could relate to the conflicting feelings of that. He was showing remorse for her once again, gods, what was it about her that made him that weak? He could not relate to this worthless child, he felt nothing for her, not in the slightest. He hated her and the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone to enjoy watching those fools fighting below.

She appeared to be terrified of something, perhaps her father or the prospect that she might be alone now. But who was she talking to? What was that person saying back? He found himself wanting, no needing, to know what was going on, what was happening. He hated himself for that. She had nothing to do with the battle that was about to ensue in New York, nothing to do with him taking over Earth, so why should she matter? She doesn't. She doesn't matter in the slightest.

She didn't seem to get the desired response as she sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, "Am I a monster, Daniel?" So she was sitting with a man. Why did that fact matter? Why did it bother him? Before anything else happened her face took on horror as she stumbled back, away from him. No, not him, he had to remind himself. This Daniel person, whoever he was. She was afraid of him.

She screamed, "No!" As she scrambled to her feet, "You were dead." She whimpered, "You're dead, goddamnit!" She yelled out in a mixture of confusion, anger, fear and sadness. He saw all of those emotions flood her features, body language, all at once as she slowly took a couple steps back.

Before he could figure out what was happening she was running. He had no idea what came over him at that moment, but he took off after her. Determined to get to her, find out what had happened. But before he could get very far he was grabbed from behind by Thor.

"You're not escaping, brother." The god of Thunder said as he held onto him tightly.

He flailed against his older brother, "No! Let me go, she needs help!"

"Who reindeer games?" Tony asked, looking around unamused. Why were these petulant fools doing nothing? She had screamed, she had been loud, what by the bifrost did he mean "who"?

"The girl." He panted out, looking to where he should've been able to see her. But she wasn't there. She had disappeared yet again. Why in the gods' name was this happening to him?

The fourth and final time he saw her was right after he had escaped from the helicarrier. He had been in the car headed to his final destination when she appeared next to him. She had the same hurt expression on her face, she had large bags under her eyes and appeared to be exhausted.

"It's not too late to go back?" She growled, looking over at him with a glare. Once again he knew that she wasn't looking at him, but that didn't stop the pang of hurt inside of him at the utter hatred and anger coming from her eyes. Why did it bother him, though? Why under the nine realms did this girl get under his skin like she did? Why did he care? And why could he not make himself believe that he didn't?

"It was too late the moment you killed my father." That statement stung more than her face had. All he could think about was his brief reign as king of Asgard and how he had not cared about his father's possible demise, "It was too late the moment you sunk your blade into Daniel's heart, the moment you tried to kill me. Stephen, it was too late the moment you died." There was a brief pause as she got a response from the man beside her, "Because you fucking made me!" She screamed, "I didn't want to, but you… you tried to…" Tears came to her eyes as she tried but failed to get out her thoughts.

What had this man done to her? Had she killed him? Or from his presence there with her, attempted to? Was she in trouble? What had that man done to her?

"No you don't fucking get it! You betrayed me, you took advantage of me. I didn't have a choice." She whimpered, "I wanna go home."

She was silent for several minutes, but he never took his eyes off of her, never stopped observing every little expression and reaction she made. He had been so tuned into her that when he looked up he wasn't in his car anymore. No, he was in a completely different one. It appeared to be what the mortal's called a pickup truck. They were driving down a highway filled with other cars.

He was in the backseat and could finally hear both sides of the conversation, "What I did was unforgivable, Kynleigh, but you have to try and understand why I did it." The man with the short dark cut hair pleaded.

"So that's your name." He said quietly from the backseat, mostly to himself.

As soon as he spoke her head snapped back and for the first time met his eyes. She saw him. She could hear him, "Not again." She said, "God-fucking-damnit. I'm going fucking insane."

"What are you talking about?" Stephan asked, looking back, but not seeing him in the back.

"I know you don't see him." She puffed out a hard air, "I don't even know why I do."

"I don't either." Loki agreed. He was just as much at a loss for what was happening as she was. He had just assumed that it was her doing it, but it appeared she had as little of an idea on what was going on as him.

Her brows furrowed, "You can hear me?" She said barely above a whisper. He nodded, and the moment they locked eyes again time stopped. At least for everyone around them. Stephen stopped moving, the world outside of the car looked like a picture. Nothing was happening.

She turned completely around in her seat, sitting on her knees, "I can." Was his simple response. Under normal circumstances who knows what all he would say, but his mind went blank and he had no idea what to say. He felt drawn to her, it was overwhelming. He wanted nothing more than to be closer to her. Why did he feel like if he didn't touch her he'd die?

But he resisted, waited for her to climb into the back seat beside him, hopefully feeling the same tug as him. She just looked into his face for a minute, as he did hers. He held out his hand for her and watched her closely as she resisted for a long moment before slowly reaching out her arm and putting her hand in his.

As soon as her skin touched him the world turned white. But he wasn't worried, all he could focus on was how soft her skin felt, how much she smelled like all of his favorite fresh fruits from back home. All he could focus on was running his hand through her hair, which was even softer than he had imagined, and holding her close to him.

In a split second he was back in his car with a random agent behind the wheel. But he wasn't alone this time. The girl from his visions was in his lap, straddling him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her grip was vice as her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Kynleigh." He said her name for the first time, loving the sound of it as it slid off of his tongue with ease. She shakily pulled away from his neck and looked at him with the same blue eyes that had caught his attention the first time he saw them, "You're safe with me.


	2. First Hello

Kynleigh gently ran her fingers down his jawline, her eyes welling up with tears. Just a moment before she was headed to lord only knows where with the man who had single handedly shattered her world. She thought that she was going to die, or possibly worse, that he would finish what he had tried to do on that fateful morning that began all this nonsense.

But now, jesus, now she was sitting on the lap of the man that she'd been hallucinating for months at that point. She thought that she had been hallucinating anyway, but now she wasn't so certain. Definitely not as she was able to touch his now tangible body. His skin was cold against her fingers as her hands trailed down his neck to his forearms, only making his grasp around her waist tighten.

She felt like she should have been scared in that situation, but she wasn't. She felt at peace in that moment, safe as she stared into his crystal blue eyes. She didn't feel like she needed to be afraid of that man anymore, of what had happened. She knew how she felt would change once her mind became clearer, but she decided to deal with that when it happened.

She was about to speak, ask him who he was, why she had seen him all the times she had. But as she opened her mouth the car hit a speed bump, startling her so that she would cling to him again. She couldn't stop the tears this time as she wondered what was happening, if she should be concerned about this strange man's intentions. What if he were the one who had made himself known to her all those times? But if he was, how come he'd never actually acknowledged her existence until just a moment before? And if it weren't him, who was it? And why were they doing it?

Holy shit. How did she even get into that car with him? She had just been in a completely different place, scared shitless for a totally different reason. One second she was alone with Stephen, and the next this man was in the backseat. She wasn't scared when he finally responded to her, all she wanted to know was why he hadn't before then.

"Kynleigh." He said her name for a second time, "I have to get you somewhere safe." She pulled back again, leaning into his touch as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She felt like she'd known him forever, but this was only her first actual opportunity to talk to him. That fact baffled her, how on earth could she feel so attached to someone she didn't even know?

"I- I don't understand." She said, barely above a whisper, afraid that her voice would break if she spoke too loud. Hadn't he just told her she was safe with him? Why did they need to go someplace else if they were really safe?

"There's no time to explain." He told her, opening the car door after they parked.

He helped her out of the car and stood in front of her, giving her a full view of his appearance. She wasn't at all surprised by what he was wearing because that's what she had seen him in pretty much every time he had appeared. He didn't dress like anyone she had met before, hell, he could have been LARPing for all she knew. That didn't seem likely, but it was the best explanation she could come up with.

"What's your name?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and led her into a small house.

"Loki." He responded, stopping in front of her. Staring into her face for a long moment, seemingly contemplating something. She couldn't distinguish his feelings as his face didn't change expression and stayed fairly neutral. But she could see in his eyes that he was in pain, worried about something.

"Like the guy from Norse mythology?" She asked, looking up at the taller man. She doesn't think she'd ever met anyone with that name before. But she thought it was pretty, it suited him.

He chuckled at the innocence of her question, "I'm not much like the man in those fairytales." He led her into the living area, "That character was made in my image, actually."

She furrowed her eyebrows. He wasn't being serious, was he? He might be, she remembered seeing on the news something about Thor showing up from another dimension or something. She didn't pay much mind because the headlines seemed like propaganda, but she knew it had actually happened. The world was strange, the stories she had been told as a young child were shown to be true. Mythological characters were real, aliens existed and so did magic. Hell, the government was running experiments on human subjects, making super soldiers. It was dumb as crap all the things that were actually real, and maybe a little scary, too. So who was she to call him a liar?

Her fingers twitched as she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him again. It was utterly ridiculous! Why did she want nothing more than to just feel his skin again? And why was it so fucking hard to keep herself from doing so?

"I don't know what's going on." She stated, having to cross her arms so she'd keep her hands to herself, "Are you in trouble?" She asked, feeling his nervousness as if it were a shot to the heart. But perhaps instead of trouble, he was nervous for the same reasons she was.

"No." He answered quickly, stepping up even closer to her, seemingly having an even harder time with the need for physical contact. But he still restrained, "I have things I need to settle, but there's no need to fret. By Oden, this will be what you might say to be "a walk in the park"." He chuckled.

"But you said it wasn't safe." She practically whispered, fear starting to cloud her judgement when she realized he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and his face was only mere inches away from her own. What scared her the most was the fact that she hadn't even realized what was happening until she felt his cold fingers trace a line under her shirt on her bare skin. The sensation made her visibly shudder.

"For you, my darling, it is not. I have to go into battle soon, and I can't have you getting hurt in any way." She swallowed hard and tried to focus on his words, but all she could think about was the intense tingling sensation his fingers were causing her body as they merely danced across her lower back.

"I don't know you." She spoke firmly, trying to speak with reason, even though everything inside of her was screaming that she didn't have to know him. She pushed his arms away, biting her for a moment to stop herself from making a sound as his hands left her skin.

He looked hurt for a long few moments, which made the mask that she had built up only just a few seconds prior crumble away as her eyebrows furrowed, "But you do, Kynleigh. The same way that I know you. Even though we haven't officially met before today, I've been seeing you for months now, and I assume by your reaction of me the same is true for you."

"You said terrible things." She closed the space between them and leaned into his welcoming embrace, "I was scared, but then I realized you were to. You spoke with such dignity to whomever you came here from, but I could see it in your eyes, Loki. You were afraid." She noticed a flash of anger run through his eyes at her words, and for a moment she was scared of how he would react as he noticeably tightened his grip on her.

But then his eyes softened once more and he sighed, "I'm doing what I must. I made a deal." He tried to explain without giving too many details.

"Who are you fighting?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him. He wanted to be truthful with her, but he was worried that she wouldn't understand what he was going to do. He didn't know if he could handle her rejection on top of everyone else's.

"My brother." Is what he opted to say, even though that was far from the entire truth, and he knew that she knew that too. But she simply nodded, "I don't want to, but I have to leave. It's time for me to finish this." He said, but didn't yet pull away.

"No." She spoke quickly, "You can't leave me." The fear was evident in her face and in her voice. She didn't want him to leave, she was afraid that if he did Stephen would find her and finish everything that he had started. She knew she would see him again, if for no other reason than she vowed to herself that she would end his life. Actually end his life this time. But she wasn't ready at the moment, not by a longshot.

Before he could stop himself, before he could even stop long enough to think, he leaned down and kissed her. She just stood there, unmoving, unsure of how to react to his actions. But she sure as hell knew how she was responding to it. She wouldn't admit this to him, but she had never been kissed before, the only time she had ever been shown affection like this was right before she stabbed someone for it. But she didn't have the same fear inside of her, but she did have even more nervousness.

He gently pulled away after a long moment, eyes clouded at first before they widened in shock and he corrected his posture, "My apologies, Kynleigh, I'm not sure what came over me." She didn't move, barely reacted at all as he cupped her face with both hands.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Under any other circumstance she would have screamed at him, called him a disgusting man. Maybe thrown a few profanities his way. But instead her mind was simply plagued with thoughts of how soft, yet firm his lips were. How electric his touch was making her feel. How she had no idea how she feels like she's known him forever, yet they'd only met not very long prior.

Her breathing was fast and heavy as her face flushed crimson red. But that didn't stop what she decided to do next. She grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling him down as she leaned up to reattach their lips, actually kissing him this time. He was only rendered stupefied for a second before he closed his eyes and entangled his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. He licked across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter, but she didn't grant it to him as she pulled away and looked down.

"I don't want you to leave." She looked up at him tearfully, so many emotions that she didn't know how to handle running through her.

"Me, neither. But I have to. I made a deal." He repeated his statement from before, "A deal that I can't afford to break."

"Then bring me with you, I'm sure I can help." She said eagerly, trying to figure out a way that she wouldn't have to be left alone inside of an unknown house.

"It's too dangerous, I can't allow that." He licked his lips, almost groaning when he tasted her on his lips.

"Then you shouldn't be going, either." She protested, not wanting to think about him getting hurt, either.

"I have to." He replied to her, starting to make his way to the door. But she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I'm not staying here, I can't. I'm grateful that you took me away from the situation I was in, but I can't stay in one place, not if I want to stay hidden." He wished he could say that he was the reason she was there, that he had saved her from whoever that was, but he had just as little of a sense as to what was happening as she did.

"I'll keep you hidden, but only if you stay here. I can't help you if I'm not aware of where you are." He spoke honestly, "I can put a spell over this house, hide it from prying eyes. Hide you from everything you're running from." She looked unsure as she averted her gaze, "I'll be back in a few days, I ask that you be here when I return."

"We'll see." She said quietly, still not meeting his eye. That was all he could hope for as he bid her farewell and hugged her, which wasn't something she reciprocated.

He didn't want to leave her there all alone, especially if there was someone after her with the intent of violence, but he didn't see any other viable options. He would never fathom taking her with him just for the probability of her demise, and possibly his own because there was no way he would allow pain to come to her under his watchful eye.

But if he backed out he knew for sure that Thanos wouldn't stop until he, and Odin forsaken, her, were squashed underneath his boot.


End file.
